


Attends moi

by Shirley



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Q ressemble à un chaton mouillé sous la pluie., il n'a pas eu une vie facile, je ne sais pas ce que j'écris
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley/pseuds/Shirley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q sors du MI6 à minuit. Il ne pense qu'a rentrer vite chez lui  pour s'effondrer dans son lit après une dure journée.</p><p> </p><p>Mais il pleut des trombes dehors.Et  pas un taxi en vue....</p><p> </p><p> ( Suite de Tension)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attends moi

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la suite de ma fic Tension, donc je vous conseille de la lire, Mais c'est pas très important pour la compréhension de cette fic.

Il était déjà tard. Minuit passée mais Q devait finir l'analyse des données de sécurité du MI6. La journée avait était longue, elle commença avec un agent disparu en Afrique du sud qu'il avait dû retrouver en traçant sa dernière position puis il avait dû rendre des comptes à M sur l'echec de l'agent 005 à mener sa mission à terme et enfin une tentative d'attaque sur le systeme de securité qui avait bien failli detruire une partie du système que Q avait mis du temps à construire. A cela s'était suivie encore un quart d'heure de tension dans le bureau de M. Il avait tenté de justifier comme il le pouvait le fait que cette attaque avait mis du temps à être contournée.

" Vous êtez un génie informatique,comment pouvez vous expliquez qu'il vous a fallu près de quinze minutes pour vous rendre compte que votre système de securité avait une brèche? "

" Monsieur,il m' a fallut dix minutes pour m'en rendre compte et une minute pour faire échouer cette tentative cyberterroriste. Et je ne suis pas le seul génie informatique sur cette terre. "

Cette réponse lui a valu un mauvais regard noir de M et l'ordre de sortir à l'instant même de son bureau. Il ne s'est pas fais prier.

 

Il ferme les ordinateurs,la salle se fait aussitôt silencieuse. Un malaise prend Q, il jette un regard circulaire dans la salle comme si il la voyait pour la première fois.  
Le silence est quelque chose de profondement angoissant. Il envie ceux qui s'y sentent bien, ceux qui l 'apprecient. Pour lui le silence est un moyen de tromper la vigilance,il nous fait imaginer de belles promeses aussitôt détruites par la réalité bruyante. Les pleurs de sa mère avai toujours detruits chaque petits instants de silence. Q a vite compris que au silence suivait toujours les cris,les larmes et la peur. Cett peur qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Il verrouille par un code et une empreinte digitale son bureau. Une des choses qu'il a imposer au MI6 est de changer de code tous les jours. La proposition avait fait râler mais la securité êtait le coeur du MI6 surtout dans une époque où des terroristes n'était plus des inalphabetes savant à peine compter mais des hommes dangereux qui voulaient mourir en martyre pour n'importe quelle cause tant qu'elle leur donnait une raison de vivre et de mourir dignement.

Q n est pas sûr qu'on peut mourir dignement. La mort est une chose indigne. Quant à vivre pour une raison,il ne voulait même pas se pencher sur cette question. C'etait du passé,il n'a plus besoin de se demander en se levant chaque matin pourquoi il est encore vivant. Il veut croire que cette phase dans sa vie est révolue. 

Il n'en croit pas un mot.

En sortant un batiment du MI6, il est accueillit par une pluie torentielle. Un déluge. Il n'a pas pensait à prendre un parapluie. Il n'y pense jamais. Cela pourrait résumer sa vie. Son manque de prévoyance à son égard.

Les besoins des autres ont toujours pris plus de place dans sa vie que les siens. Une des raisons qui explique qu'il soit bon dans son travail. Rien avoir avec de l'altruisme,non c'est juste qu'il est plus facile de nier ses problèmes. 

Et puis si il avait tant de problème que ça il ne serait pas Quatermaster. Il aurait échoué à la batterie de test psychologique qu'il a dû passé pour etre le nouveau Quatermaster. 

Il court pour se refugier sous un abris de bus mais le temps d'y arriver,il est déjà complétement trempé. Ses vetements lui collent à la peau comme une seconde peau, ses cheveux sont un desastre et ses chaussures sont remplie d'eau, à chaque pas il peut entendre un couinement pathetique pour son age. Il est gelé et commence à ne plus sentir l'extremité de ses doigts.

 

Il deteste le mois de mars. Il esperait rentrer chez lui en taxi mais il n'en voit aucun et sous cette pluie,il n'est pas optimiste sur les probalités de voir passer un taxi. Peut etre qu'il est le temps de passer le permis de conduire.

Il soupire et grelotte en serrant son écharpe completemet mouillée autour de son cou mince. Quelques voiture passent mais sinon la rue est deserte et silencieuse. Il n'est pas sûr d'etre à l'heure pour le dernier métro. L'agacement prend le dessus sur son corps trempé et gelé. Demain il reprend à huit heure et encore une fois, il aura à peine le temps de se reposer. Il se demande combien de temps il va tenir a son poste. Le record est treize ans et cinq mois. Le plus court est de deux ans et un mois. Ledit Quatermaster avait démissioné après qu' un de ses agents favoris avait été torturé pendant 76 heures puis tué lentement. Chaque jours les agents russes pendant la guerre froide avit envoyés une bande son avec les cris de l'agent anglais.Le M qui avait était en poste avait préféré l'agent à son sort et ne pas plier sous les revendicatins des russes. Le pays était plus important que n'importe quel agent.

Et encore aujourd'hui, cette règle est de mise. C'est ainsi que le MI6 a survécu et survivra bien après Q.

Il n'ose imaginait ce qu'il fera le jour où un de ses agents mourra. Pendant un instant un agent précis lui vient à l'esprit mais il l'efface aussitôt. Il n'a pas droit de penser ainsi.

Des phares l'eblouissent et il reculent vers le fond de l'abris bus en se protégeant les yeux. Il se demande depuis combien de temps il attend sous la pluie. Il n'a pas le temps de regarder sa montre que la voiture stationne près de l'abris et qu'une vitre est ouverte.

"Vous avez l'air d'un chaton abandonné sous la pluie. Montez Q."

Q pense que c'est une hallucination car il n'y'a rien qui pourrait expliquer que cette voix là,celle la et pas une autre lui parle à cet instant precîs, à minuit passé. Il ne fait pas un pas vers la voiture bien décidé à ne pas fléchir.

" Vous comptez passer la nuit ici ? "

" Qu'est ce que vous faites ici à cette heure-ci 007 ? "

" Montez et je vous le dirais "

Q ne fait pas un geste vers la voiture. La pluie est toujours aussi forte, Q pense à ses options,il cherche un taxi des yeux mais aucune âme qui vive dans la rue. Il se penche un peu pour apperçevoir 007 mais l'habitacle dans la voiture est sombre. Malgrès la pluie il entend un soupir provenant de la voiture.

" Sois vous montez par vous même sois je vous fais monter. Et croyez moi,Q vous n'allez pas l'aimer si vous choisisez le deuxième choix "

" Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide "

" Dites moi si je me tompe mais je ne vois personne faire la queue pour vous aider " La voix de 007 est taquine.

Mais Q ne cède pas. Au contraire il énumère les cent cinquante raison qui justifie que cela serait une mauvaise idée de monter dans cette voiture.

" Si vous me dites que vous avez quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher maintenant alors d'accord. J'attendrais son arrivé et on n'en parlera plus. Sinon vous montez "

Q pense que c'est un coup bas venant de 007, comme si l'agent ne savait pas qu'il n'avait aucune vie sociale en dehors des murs du MI6. Il jette un dernier regard dans la rue comme si un miracle pouvais arriver. Pas qu'une telle chose lui ai déja arrivé avant. Il ouvre la porte agacé de céder. 

007 ferme la vitre et allume à fond le chauffage. Le siege de Q devient vite complétement mouillé. Il se sent mal à l'aise d'être dans un habitacle clos et petit avec 007. Il est tendu et crispé. Il serre ses mains l'une dans l'autre pour reprendre son calme. Il pensait que 007 allait se moquer de lui,le taquiner avec un sourire en coin mais l'agent est aussi silencieux.

La chaleur de la climatisation apaise le corps frigorifié de Q. Il colle sa tête contre la vitre et se laisse s'impregnait de cette sensation de calme. Il sens que 007 le regarde mais quand il tourne la tête,l'agent a les yeux concentrait sur la route. 

" Pourquoi êtes-vous devant le MI6 à minuit passée,007 ?"

Aucune réponse,Q se redresse et ses yeux se posent sur le profil de 007, ses mains serrant le volant. Q voudrait allumer la lumière du plafonnier mais cela lui semble une mauvaise idée. Il ne veut pas que 007 puisse le voir, completement trempé,ses cheveux tombant sur ses yeux et ses lunettes embuéees. Il a plus l'air d'un étudiant d'université que d'un des elements les plus importartant du MI6. Et non merci, il n'allait pas donner ce souvenir à 007.

" Vous avez dit que si je montez dans votre voiture,j'aurais une réponse 007"

" Le type de la sécurité me doit un service "

Q a du mal à garder sa patience 

" J'attend la suite 007"

L'agent soupire et parle comme si les mots le brûler en les prononçant.

" Si il voyait que vous aviez un problème pour rentrer chez vous,il devait me passer un coup de fil. Je sais que tout le temps que vous ne passez pas dans le MI6, vous le passez dans le métro. Mais avec vos horraires, le métro n'est pas toujours le bon moyen pour rentrer chez vous. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas le permis de conduire Q ? C'est étrange à votre âge. "

" Vous ne savez même pas mon âge "

" Ça c'est vous qui le dites,Q"

La voix amusée de l'agent irrite un peu plus Q.Mais il ne fait rien paraitre, il jette un coup d'oeil par la vitre,la pluie ne s'est toujours pas calmée.

" Le bluff ne fonctionne pas avez moi,007 "

Q peut à peine apperçevoir le sourire glisser sur les lèvres de l'agent. En regardant la route,il reconnait une librairie près de chez lui.

" Comment savez-vous où j'habite ? "

" Vous ne pouvez pas simplement me remercier au lieu de poser une question à la seconde "

" Je ne vous ai rien demandé "

L'agent fait un bruit qui ressemble à un grognement puis il marmonne quelque chose que Q ne comprend pas.  
Q soupire en retirant ses lunettes de ses yeux pour les essuyer. Il reprend d'une voix professionel 

" Ce que je veux dire c'est que si quelqu'un nous voyait ensemble hors des murs du MI6, nous aurions de gros problèmes. Les agents quelques soient la raison, ne peuvent se voir en dehors du MI6. Il doivent s'ignorer si ils se rencontrent par hasard. Les règles sont claires "

" Les règles sont faites pour être trangressées."

" Pour le peu de fois que cette methode vous a réussi dans le passé 007 "

" Elle m'a reussi plus de fois que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Si j'avais respecté les règles,je serais enterré à Highgate depuis des annèes déja."

007 se tourne vers pour la première fois depuis que Q est dans sa voiture. Un instant ses yeux bleu sont éclairés par une voiture avec ses phares venant en sens inverse. Q aurait pensait que 007 était amère après avoir prononcé ces paroles mais au contraire, ses yeux bleu semblaient sincérement amusés. Comme si lui et Q parleraient de leur dernières vacances.

" Vous m'avez suivis c'est comme ça que vous avez appris mon adresse "

" Je ne m'excuserais pas pour ça. Et puis j'étais curieux. Il n'y a pas un proverbe qui dit " Le meilleur moyen de mettre fin à la tentation est d'y ceder" ?"

Q secoue la tête en regardant devant lui

" Quelque chose comme ça " 

" Je ne suis pas allé à Oxford,moi Q"

" Moi non plus 007 "

L'agent lui sourit avec une pointe de taquinerie. insupportable pense Q.

Alors qu'il pense que la situation ne peut pas être pire, 007 augmente le son de sa radio qui était à zéro. Un air de vieux jazz envahit lentement l'habitacle. Q ne sait pas si il doit rire ou pleurer ou les deux à la fois. La chanson est mélancolique mais bizarrement Q se sent mieux. Tout est mieux que le silence.

Mais maintenant,l'ambiance semble plus intime. La voiture est remplie de non dits et de sous entendu. Des mois de mots laissés en suspens épaissi l'air. Il n'ose même pas jeter un regard vers 007,celui ci doit sans doute se moquer à ses dépens.

A un feu rouge, Q met fin à ce silence entre eux. 

" Déposez moi là, je serais chez moi dans moins de deux minutes. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'enmener jusque devant ma porte "

" Je n'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour vous déposer à un feu rouge "

Q en assez. Il enlève sa ceinture de sécurité et sort de la voiture sans un reagrd derriere lui. Il marche vite sous l'averse et ignore quand l'agent l'appel. Il marche plus vit encore et il sent son coeur battre vite comme si il courrait. L'instant d'après une main le tire en arriere en s'accrochant à son coude. Q lève les yeux vers le visage de 007, il est maintenant aussi trempé que lui. Ses yeux bleu ont l'air plus sauvage et contrairement à lui,007 n'a pas l'air d'un chaton mouillé. Non,il à l'air plus dangereux,moins conciliant. Il se demande si l'agent à déja était conciliant avec lui.

" Qu'est ce-qui vous prend bon sang ? Vous avez perdu la tête ? "

Q veut reculer mais 007 serre maintenant son avant bras comme un étau. Il prend une lente respiration pour se donner un air professionel.

" Lachez moi tout de suite,007. "

" Pas avant que vous montiez dans la voiture "

La voix empêche toute discussion, elle est tranchante et impatiente. Cela doit sans doute réussir à impressionner n'importe qui mais Q n'est pas n'importe qui.

" Ne me faites pas répeter 007 "

007 sourit avec cette confiance en luin qui frise l'arrogance en répondant 

" Sinon quoi ? Aurais je droit à la menace d'étre envoyé dans un pays paumé au fin fond de la terre ? "

Q bouillonne interieurement mais il sait que cela ne se voit pas. Il a toujours était bon à cacher ses émotions.

" Non cette fois-ci vous aurez droit au voyage "

007 resserre sa poigne à la surprise de Q puis il répond sans l'once d'une hésitation 

" Et cette fois-ci il va falloir trouver mieux. Je n'irais nulle part tant que je ne vous aurais pas déposer devant votre porte. "

Un klaxon évite à Q de répondre tout de suite. Il regarde au dessus des épaules et voit une voiture derrière celle de l'agent.

" Vous allez laissé votre voiture au feux ? Et vous dites que j'ai perdu l'esprit ? "

L'homme sort du véhicule visblement en colère. 007 tire Q en le forçant à avancer.

" Lachez moi 007 ou j'appel à l'aide "

007 lui jette un sourire avant de continuer de marcher vers la voiture.

" Vous ne le ferez pas "

La pluie perd en intensité jusqu'a devenir une petite averse.

" Pourquoi ça ?"

007 s'arrète et se retourne vers Q. Son regard a perdu la dureté de tout à l'heure,sa main autour de son avant bras se fait plus souple.

" Parce que vous avez trop de respect pour vous même pour appeller à l'aide. Sans parlez du courage qu'il faut pour le faire "

Q ne sait plus si il parle toujours de l'automobiliste qui les observe mais il en doute.

 

Un cris vient briser cette pensée.

" Et ! C'est à vous cette voiture ? Vous croyez que la route vous appartient ou quoi ?Allez régler vos problèmes ailleurs "

007 reprend leur marche vers la voiture en ignorant le conducteur en colère. Il ouvre la portiere de Q.

" Montez nous nous sommes assez donné en spectacle pour cette nuit "

Q soupire en jetant un regard noir à l'agent totalement indifférent à ses humeurs.

Il monte dans la voiture.

 

007 le rejoint en ignorant toujours les commentaires en colère du conducteur. Il démarre en appuyant sur l'accelarateur

" Ce type n'aurait pas pu tout simplement nous contourner, la rue est déserte à cette heure-ci ". Q marmonne en frottant son avant bras endolori par la poigne de fer de 007,il ne doute pas qu'il va étre marqué demain. 

Apres trente secondes de silence,007 parle d'une voix plus calme que tout à l'heure en jetant un coup d'oeil à Q.

" Je ne voulais pas serrer aussi fort votre bras. Je n'ai pas ..."

" Maitrisé votre force ? "

007 arrête la voiture et éteint le moteur. Il tourne complètement sa tête vers Q et l'observe un moment en silence. Q a envie de baisser les yeux et de prendre sa tête dans ses mains mais il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas le droit de faire une telle chose en présence d'un agent,surtout de cet agent. L'agent le plus compliqué de la branche des 00.

Le silence devient assourdissant entre eux. Q regrette d'avoir parler trop vite sans faire attention à ses mots. Mais il avait entendu cette excuse trop de fois pour qu'il accepte de les entendre encore une fois. Avoir prononcé ces mots lui a donné un goùt amère dans la bouche.

007 continue de le regarder comme si il était le plus beau Walther qu'il ai vu. Il détaille son visage sans une once de gène. Il se demande qu'est ce que 007 peut lire sur l'expression de son visage. Qu'est ce qu'il croit savoir sur lui. Qu'est ce qu'il pense avoir découvert sur lui. 

 

" Ce n'est pas une excuse,Q. Je voulais vous dire que ce n'etait pas intentionel de ma part. Je vous ai vu vous braqué et votre air professionel que vous affichiez comme si nous étions dans les bureaux de MI6 m'a fait perdre un peu ma maitrise. Cela ne se reproduira plus. "l

Q hausse les épaules et répond sur un ton acide

" Et comment pouvez vous en être sûr ?"

007 se penche légérement et sa voix est rempli d'une telle conviction que Q frissonne en entendant les mots prononcés par l'agent 

" Parce que vous ne laisserez jamais une telle chose arriver. Je sais que vous êtes parfaitement capable de vous défendre tout seul "

Q ne sait pas quoi répondre, un noueud noue son estomac.La voix de 007 est plus légère quand il reprend

" Je veux toujours faire un tour avec vous au stand de tir. "

Q ne voit rien à repondre à cela alors il détourne la conversation

" Si nous pouvions y aller maintenant, que je puisse enfin arriver chez moi "

007 sourit et jette un coup d'oeil à la vitre de Q

" Nous y sommes Q"

Q suit son regard et reconnait son immeuble. Le quartier est rempli de restaurant,boutique en tout genre, le loyer est correct. Certes rien de clinqant mais Q s'y sent bien. Il ne voulait pas dépenser son argent en loyer exhorbitant. Il ne pouvais pas se le permettre.

Il détache sa ceinture et essaye de trouver un moyen de mettre fin à ce silence génant. Mais 007 est déja sorti avant qu'il trouve un mot à prononcer. Il se demande dans quoi il s'est embarqué. Avec 007 bien sûr rien ne pouvais être simple.

007 est sur le trotoire, à cote de Q. Q ferme la porte et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers son immeuble. Il tape le code rapidement et entre sans jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui. 007 le suit silencieusement jusqu à l'ascenseur.

 

Q monte dans l'ascenseur et bloque 007 pour l'empecher de le suivre. Ce qui est inutile parce que la carrure de Q n'est rien comparé à celle de 007. L'agent sourit comme un parent souriant au dépens de son enfant. Q veut mettre fin à cette affichage de confiance en soi.

" Vous pensez que parce que vous m'avez accompagné chez moi,je vais vous faire une tasse de thé chaude ? La vie n'est pas un film 007. Et je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez voulu me raccompagner. Je n'ai pas eu mon mots à dire "

007 avance d'un pas et Q peut sentir l'odeur du parfum épicé que porte habituellement l'agent et quelque chose d'autre qui ressemble à l'odeur de la forêt après la pluie. N'importe quoi pense Q mais cette odeur lui donne une sensation étrange. Il ne peut pas décrire ce sentiment que lui procure la proximité de 007 mais c'est quelque chose de familier et de calmant.

Le souffle chaud avec une légère odeur de menthe lui fait revenir à la réalité,il ne peut pas rester ainsi pendant des heures. Il recule d'un pas agacé par son comportement en se demandant pourquoi ce soir, il cède aussi facilement. Peut être que les reproches de M ne l'avait pas laissé aussi indiférent qu'il le pensait.

Q évite le regard de l'agent,il ne doute pas que son regard est content et fière de voir ainsi Q céder du terrain. Il se demande si il ne devrait pas tout de même envoyer 007 dans une ville paumé en Argentine,juste pour son plaisir personel. 

Q appuie plus fort que nécessaire sur la touche de l'ascenseur qui indique l'étage numéro deux.

" Vous avez des goûts modeste Q, c'est un peu étrange. Quand j'ai découvert que vous habitiez dans ce quartier,j'avais du mal à y croire. Vous avez l'air plutôt du genre à vivre ans les quartiers huppé de Londres. "

" Je ne vois pas bien où cela vous concerne le lieu dans lequel je vis 007 "

Les portes s'ouvrent et Q sort aussi vite qu'il peut tout en affichant un air calme. Il sort ses clef et se tourne vers 007, encore une fois l'agent ne semble pas avoir même conscience de leur proximité. Les cheveux blond avec quelques reflets chatain clair sont légérement mouillés, les rides autour des yeux de 007 sont plus accentués mais ses yeux ont le même éclat d'un bleu vif.

Dans son couloir à deux pas de la porte de son appartement,007 semble plus impressionant, sa carure plus imposante. Pour la première fois Q fais attention au vêtements que porte l'agent,un tee shirt gris fade,un jean bleu délavé et une veste noir. Il se demande si 007 est sorti du lit pour venir le chercher et sinon à quoi pouvait- il être occupé à minuit passé. 

En observant attentivement 007 dans son couloir d'un blanc usé,il prend conscience que ce n'est pas l'agent 007 qu'il a en ce moment devant lui mais l'homme. James bond. 

L'inquietude et un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus s'empare de lui. Q doit avoir changé son expression neutre et calme qu'il porte habituellement parce que 007 fais un pas vers lui et pose une main sur son bras. Son expression du visage prend une expression inquiète, il regarde attentivement les yeux de Q, un instant ses yeux glissent vers ses lèvres. Q cesse alors de lécher ses lèvres du bout de sa langue,il n'avait même pas conscience de le faire.

"Q..."

Q a envie de fermer les yeux juste pour éviter l'expression soucieuse qu'affiche ces yeux bleu d'habituellement moqueur. Mais il serre les dents et ne cède pas.

Il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas droit d'étre ici avec 007. Il n'a pas droit de se laisser aller. Sa faiblesse entrainera sa chute. Il a lutté pour être où il est. Il a pris sur lui en souffrant en silence pendant de longue annèes. Et maintenant l'agent le plus indiscipliné qui collectionne les conquetes s'amusait à ses dépens. Il se demande si quelqu'un à déjà rejeter les avances de 007. Sans doute pas.

La main de l'agent se pose sur la nuque de Q mais Q la rejette immédiatement d'un geste en jetant un regard noir à l'agent.

" Laissez moi maintenant 007. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi vous vous êtes mis en tête de s'amuser à mes dépens mais laissez moi vous dire une bonne chose, vous perdez votre temps avec moi. Comme je vous l'ai dis il ya un an de cela,la jeunesse n'est pas signe de stupidité "

007 à l'air abasourdi mais il se reprend l'instant d'après. Sa voix est cassante lorsqu'il parle 

" C'est ce que vous croyez que c'est ? Un jeu ? Si c'etait un jeu je ne serais pas sortis de chez moi pour rouler vingt minutes à minuit passé sous la pluie sans une seule seconde d'hésitation. Vous pensez que je l'aurais fais pour n'importe qui d'autre ? "

L'agent s'approche à nouveau forçant Q à reculer jusqu'a que son dos est collé à sa porte. Q regrette ce faux pas. 007 se penche jusqu'a que leur fronts s'effleurent,le souffle de l'agent effleurant sa joue donne des frissons à Q 

" Vous êtez terrifié comme un agneaux à l'abattoir. Vous sentez la peur Q."

" Je ne vous permet pas agent 007. "

Q ne veut pas abandonner son sang froid,il sait que ça et son professionalisme sont les seules armes qu'il peut utiliser contre 007. Surtout face à un 007 qui à les traits du visages crispés et des yeux en colère.

" Et que me permettez vous Q ?" 

Toute la tension entre eux est palpable,Q peut la sentir. Il peut sentir l'energie nerveuse de l'agent,il peut sentir qu'ils sont au bord d'une falaise. Aucun des deux ne veut céder mais sur quoi ? Q n'est pas sûr de ce que l'agent attend de lui.

 

Q est le premier à detournait son regard de l'agent. Il rèpète 

" Laissez moi" Le ton est froid mais la hargne de Q a disparu.

007 ne fait pas un mouvement. Il reste aussi près de Q qu'il peut mais lentement il lève sa main vers Q d'un geste calme comme si il avait en face de lui un cheval impétueux. Ses doigts effleurent les cheveux de Q tombés sur son front. Il les mets sur le coté pour ne pas géner la vue de Q. Ce petit geste tendre et stupide donne envie à Q de laisser 007 agir comme il veut. Il se sent coupable de quelque chose mais il n'a aucune idée de quoi. 

007 recule laissant tout l'espace que Q a besoin. 

" C'etait égoiste de ma part Q"

Avec ces mots, il se tourne,va vers l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton. Q ne sait même pas ce qu'il doit faire. Mais il veut faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

N'importe quoi pour apaiser ce malaise en lui. N'importe quoi pour avoir un regard taquin de l'agent le plus exaspérant qu'il connaisse.

Alors que les portes s'ouvrent,Q parle :

" Merci "

Pathétique,il pense. Il ne sait même pas quoi faire d'autre. 007 se retourne vers lui et il l'air d'attendre autre chose. Les portes de l'ascenseurs s'ouvrent mais l'agent ne fait pas attention.

Q se force à faire un pas vers sa direction 

" Merci de m'avoir raccompagner. Je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un d'autre l'aurais fait pour moi "

007 ne répond rien à cela. Il a au moins cette décence. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment. Aucun ne fait un mouvement et le silence s'étire. Comme dans ce tableau de Dali que Q avait vu lors de ses voyages en Europe.

Et puis 007 doit en avoir assez car il est le premier à céder. Il se tourne complétement vers Q et lui sourit. Q déteste et aime en même temps voir cet exaspérant sourire. Il remarque que le tee shirt gris de l'agent lui colle encore à la peau accentuant sa carrure. Il détourne ses yeux et l'ascenseur semble être une vue plus intéressante que l'agent, ce qui fit sourire encore plus celui-ci. Bien sûr Q ne peut pas voir se sourire.

" Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour venir vous cherchez vous avez mon numéro "

Oui Q a son numéro.

" Nous savons tout les deux que cela n'arrivera jamais "

Le regard de 007 devient amusé et un sourire taquin se dessine au coin de ses lèvres.

"Je ne serais pas aussi confiant à votre place. Nous savons aussi que tout peut arriver. C'est la base même de notre travail. L'imprévisibilité "

007 n'attend aucune réponse,il appuit sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrent aussitôt. 007 fait un pas à l'interieur. Leur yeux ne se quittent pas un instant.

" Vous serez déçu alors 007 " 

007 sourit et il n'ya rien avoir avec le sourire amusé ou taquin. C'est un sourire dénué de tout faux semblant, un sourire presque tendre. Les yeux de l'agent n'ont aucune lueur moqueuse en eux, ils sont d'un bleu doux. De la meme couleur que l'ocean après le lever du soleil. 

Le coeur de Q tape plus fort. Les portes se referment laissant Q à toute ses émotions. Il tremble un peu mais il sait que la pluie n'est pas le seul responsable.

Il cherche la bonne clé pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Il entre chez lui, jette les clé sur la table et s'empresse de regarder par la fenetre de la cuisine qui est la seule à donner sur le trotoire en face de l'immeuble. Il voit la voiture de l'agent encore garée puis 007 apparait. Sa démarche souple et confiante lui est familièree. 007 ouvre la porte et se retourne vers l'immeuble,Q sursaute et la panique d'être pris en flagrant délit lui fait se baisser vers le sol.

" Imbécile " murmure Q à lui même. 

Il ne se relève seulement quand il entend la voiture démarer et partir. Il se sent complétement stupide. L'étrange sourire de 007 dans l'ascenseur lui revient à l'esprit et il secoue la tête pour ne plus y penser. L'heure de son micro onde affiche une heure du matin.

Il va dans sa chambre et retire ses vêtements trempés sans qu'il cesse de penser à cette étrange soirée.

Et à 007.

Surtout à 007.

Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire de ses pensées. De la sensation de proximité avec 007. Peut il réellement avoir confiance en l'agent ? 

 

" Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour venir vous cherchez, vous avez mon numéro "

En entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche de l'agent, Q avait eu un doute que 007 parlait seulement d'un trajet en voiture.

Il s'endormit avec le sentiment de peut être n'être plus complétement seul.

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai écris ça sur ma tablette, je n'ai pas encore de clavier. Je ne diras pas non si une âme charitable voudrais m'en offrir un. L'argent n'est pas mon ami ces derniers temps. :-) 
> 
> plus sérieusement, j'ai traqué les fautes d'orthographe. j ' ai vu que dans mes anciennes fic, quelques unes m'avaient échappées. 
> 
> Mais sur ma tablette,je n'ai pas de correcteur orthographique...
> 
> je vais bientôt faire une suite à cette fic, quelque chose où 007 apprend à Q à conduire.. Bref on verra.
> 
> J'aime à penser que 007 ne sourit sincèrement qu'a Q. Bien sûr Q ne le sait même pas.
> 
> Aussi mon idée est que Q a eu un passé difficile, une jeunesse pas très heureuse qui l'empêche de vivre pleinement. Bref on verra ça bientôt.
> 
> Je me nourris de Kudos donc si ça vous avez aimé....


End file.
